Subdivision
by TheGrinninqWolf
Summary: There are six factions on earth. A young girl named Tracie lives in Faction 5, where life is tough going to school and facing her bully Kale. And in general. But one day, a fire spreads through the faction, killing everybody but Tracie and Kale. But now they have to survive in the wilderness and rely on each other. But with the dangers lurking, will they be able to survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1:** ** _"What keeps us together"_**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

It had been a very long day of chores and hunting, and now I was sitting down, in a chair, looking at the small television. Sunday was coming to an end and tomorrow there was school, in which I call hell.

I was watching my favorite show, 'The Faction Heroes.' I knew it was mostly a show for little children, but the plot of the whole television show is so addicting, you just want to watch the show in general. My momma was going to arrive any minute now, with that sweet chicken pot pie she promised me earlier, and I just couldn't wait.

"No Gallilieah, it's _not_ safe to fight those monsters out there, no matter how much you try."

"Why not Twine? You know I've defeated all of those monsters in the past, and I know, if I die or not, you'll remember me, but you won't be the only one. The others will remember me too.. This is dangerous but I still need your help to stop that clunky monster!"

 _Just go kill that monster already._ I thought in misery.

After a long argument with the two fictional characters deciding to go kill the monster together or not, they decided that 'teamwork' was necessary and that they would save the people of the factions together.

And then off they went and it said in a black screen outlined with white words; "To be continued."

But then I heard knocking, and heard a familiar voice. "Tracie!" Momma called out, she'd forgotten the keys to get in, so I slowly got off my chair and I walked over to go open the door. And there it was.

The smell of chicken pot pie hit me, and I instantly fell in love with the smell.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I baked that at work, Tracie." Momma replied.

"I thought you couldn't do that?" I said.

"Well since I work hard, they let me bake a chicken pot pie just for us."

"That's so cool!" I smiled, but then, I heard the sound affect coming from the television and I knew it was from the Faction Installment Agency, or the acronym FIA. Then there was the familiar voice that called; "Here is an important announcement from the FIA."

Then, the familiar face of Mrs. Wellocken came up. Half of her hair was black with a white highlight in it, and another half of her hair was white with a black highlight in it, but her hair was all very curly.

"Hello people of all the Factions, from Faction 1 to Faction 6, we have a very important announcement to make. Tomorrow in all of the schools of the Factions, there will be a celebration, and everybody is welcome to come, but you _have_ to stay in your own Faction, or its off with your head." Mrs. Wellocken grimaced for a quick second, so hard to notice, but then she stopped.

"The celebration is for us surviving the greenhouse gasses that happened about a thousand years ago, and for creating a new generation, that is all dedicated to hard work and being intelligent. We have evolved over the years through trial and error, but now I say we are fully evolved and strong, every child will grow strong and smart, and to bring new light into this _separated_ world. It's also a celebration to celebrate our years of friendliness, and it's our culture, so why not?" She giggled.

"All of you children have been getting educated on the history of our Factions, and how they came to be. I'm proud of all the progress that we have made over the years in course, and yet our technology is still getting stronger. It gets stronger every second, every minute, and every hour, day, week, month, and year." She finally stopped reading her paper of what she was supposed to say. "Ahem, I forgot to mention one more thing, parents, it's your responsibility to dress your child up for the celebration tomorrow, because it's mandatory for them to come, _except_ if they are sick."

"Good night to all of the Factions, and don't let the trackwolves bite." Those were Mrs. Wellocken's last words before the television went back to airing its own shows, and everything went back to normal.

 _I wonder where I can get the 'fancy' outfits?_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

I shivered at the thought of Mrs. Wellocken saying; "And don't let the trackwolves bite." When I was a young child, I always heard stories about trackwolves. I even heard rumors that a man in Faction 5 got bitten by one, survived, but he was slowly going insane, and he even plotted a murder, trying to kill his family, which if happened and caught, could almost always end up in the death penalty in the worst ways. Death by a hanging, death by a robot beheading the person, death by a pack of trackwolves, or death by some of the most deadly man-made chemicals the FIA worked on which were 'perfect' for death penalties.

But some people in my Faction don't believe that trackwolves exist and they think it all is a myth. I think that trackwolves are real, because sometimes I hear howling, but the incredulous people think its just a normal wolf howling, and normal wolves still exist, but the normal wolves always run away when they hear a trackwolf in the area.

People describe trackwolves as big, scary, muscular and their coats are mostly dark colors, and most of the time their eyes were red, but it always looked like they could kill anything in a bite.

Trackwolves are genetically modified wolves made by the FIA, that prevent people from escaping to another Faction. Trackwolves are fearless, and they could strike anything in the blink of an eye. They are vicious, and they contain many diseases, that if. If you survive, you still have the affects of the bite, and sometimes they can _really_ hurt, but then I heard my momma calling "The pie's ready!"

I walked to the kitchen to see the tasty pie on the table, the scent making me want to eat one so badly.

I sat down on the hardened wood chair which was pretty uncomfortable, but it was still a natural blessing for us, people who live in Faction 5.

I grabbed the silver fork and cut into the crust and the filling of the pie, the fork had gone easily through the pie, and small parts of the warm, soft crust broke.

I raised the fork with the pie to my mouth and ate it. The pie was the best thing I've eaten in months. Couldn't imagine the heavenly taste of chicken pot pie, especially when it's made naturally, not genetically modified.

"So how was school?" Momma asked me, she picked at her pie slice with her fork and ate it.

"Mphm. It was boring." A few pieces of mouth were in my mouth before I could answer, but then momma gave me a look, in which it meant I needed to use table manners, and in the Factions, it's considered rude to talk while you have food in your mouth. Basic table manners, exciting.

"Didn't that Kale kid pick on you today?" Momma looked at me again, waiting for an answer.

I nodded.

Momma let out a sigh. "Man children now a days, they always thinkin' they cool but they ain't. Ya shouldn't let Kale get to you, he's just jealous of who are you are."

I swallowed my food. "Kale can be very annoying sometimes with his two best friends. I don't know why they pick on me, and I never did anything to them. Ah those flippety-forkers, guess they played with trackwolves before they thought." I said.

"No wonder." Momma said.

After a few more minutes of talking, laughter, and finally eating the pie, me and momma headed out to the Faction 5 Central to look for a fancy outfit to celebrate the Factions and how they came to be.

The celebration was tomorrow, and the Watchers wouldn't be impressed if I didn't dress formally.

I looked around, and luckily there was no sign of Kale or his pesky friends anywhere. And then I headed to the wardrobe of fancy dresses, but they weren't as pretty as Faction 1's dresses or Faction 2's. I still thought they looked pretty cute and I searched through the thousands of dresses there were. Red dresses, green dresses, blue dresses, and it was like a rainbow of dresses.

But I finally came across a beautiful dress that I enjoyed. It was a mint green color, with bright green ribbons lacing around the dress, and a pastel blue color at the bottom of the dress.

I grabbed the dress and stared at it for a long time. And then I noticed there was a sowed-on 5 on the bottom of the dress and it was a small outline. A bright green color.

Then a middle aged woman approached me when I wasn't looking. "That'll be 10." She lightly smiled.

I gave her a big coin that said " _10C CURRENCY OF THE FACTIONS: 3123_."

"Thank you!" She took the coin and walked away, in her red high heels and her gray long dress. Her dirty blonde hair wrapped into a bun.

Then momma finally found me, but I didn't notice she was looking at something else that weren't the dresses.

"Did you buy that dress?" Momma asked.

"Yes I did, and I love it.." I replied, smiling.

But then I saw Kale and one of his friends in the distance, but the good thing was they didn't see me, and they were picking suits out for the celebration tomorrow. But from the chuckling and cursing I heard, I could tell that they were gossiping and talking bad about somebody, but I basically couldn't make it out.

I shrugged it off and grabbed my momma's hand as I slowly walked home. Looking side to side to see if Kale didn't somehow sneak in some place to play a prank on me or bully me in front of my mom, and since I was paranoid, I tried to get my thoughts off of it, and I finally did after a while when I approached home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Me and my momma finally made it home, and then I headed to my bedroom, after a long, exhausting day, I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.

I put my dress next to my bed to dress for the big day, and changed into my soft, warm pajamas, and fell into a deep sleep. Well, for the night, for now.

Dreams started stirring into my head, image after image, each image getting more vivid as I pictured the blue sky and the white clouds passing by.

And then, I just fell asleep. Into the dark night.

Hours passed, and then light hit my eyes, waking me up instantly. I rubbed my head and looked around. I could see dawn peeking which represented the brand new day, alerting me that school was in half an hour. I then rubbed my eyes, grunting, and pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed the green dress and I undressed, putting on the green dress and grabbing some fancy white heels I had in my closet. Slipping them on over my feet.

I exited my room and headed to the bathroom to do my hair. I grabbed the comb and stroked the soft strands of my hair, my fingers piercing them, and grabbing a part of my hair on my right, and braiding it. After some braids, I tied the bottom of my braid with an elastic black rubber band and clipped it to the middle of my hair with a flower clip.

I then grabbed the left part of my hair and braided it, tied it again, and clipped it at the back.

Then I grabbed the hair curler and curled the parts of my hair that weren't the braids, finishing it off with a nice, beautiful hairstyle.

I then applied water to some parts of my hair so they wouldn't wildly stick out.

I grabbed the lavender honey bar of soap, and rubbed it softly against my soft hands, then turning on the faucet, the cold, refreshing water running on top of my hands.

After a few more seconds of washing my hands, I turned off the faucet and shook my hands so the excess water would fall inside of the sink, and I headed over to the towel to wipe them.

I found a black face pencil in the drawer, and I took a hold of it and wrote a giant '5' across my left cheek. It was required for us to wear our faction number on our cheek when we went to a celebration, and of course you had to be honest with which Faction you came from, or of course you're screwed.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to sit down for a decent breakfast. Momma brought in a potato that was cut into slices, ham with honeybee honey on top of it, and a sweet tart with tartberries on it. Tartberries were some absurd looking berries that were found in the late 2500s, and were said to have a lot of nutrients and vitamins in them. They were purple-blue berries with a grape looking shape that were as small as a 'North America quarter.' We learned about the "United States of Amurica" a few weeks ago in school.

Apparently they used to live where we do now, but out of nowhere they ran out of fossil fuels and their economy dropped, to the point where almost everybody lived in poverty and only the richest of the population remained and they formed the Factions. Bringing people from all over the world together to be us, to repopulate and have offspring. And they were our ancestors. And global warming also killed a lot of animals and made some species extinct. And it destroyed a lot of islands and devastated a lot of people.

I nibbled into the tart and tasted the tartberries. The sweet aroma filled my mouth with flavor. And it brought the best memories to life everytime. I literally thank whoever brought these angels into this filthy planet.

And then I ate some of the potato slices. The seasoning in them made them taste even better and made me forget how bad everything outside smelled. It almost always smelled like sweat, feces, cattle, blood, and vomit.

And then I tasted the ham with the honey on it. It was the best type of ham I have eaten in a while. And a huge smile appeared on my face.

"Mmmm.. This is _really_ good!" A tone of happiness was present in my voice, and momma smiled.

She then walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Have a nice day at school, sweetheart." Her quiet voice soothed me . . .

"Thanks mom." I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. "Bye mom."

She waved.

I exited the door and closed it.

But about a meter of walking, I remembered that we didn't need to bring any backpacks, so then I ran back to my house and opened the door.

I coughed. "Sorry, I forgot we didn't have to bring any backpacks. Sorry for not telling ya momma." I dropped the backpack off at the entrance of the door, inside of the house.

"It's okay." She smiled, and I left the house once again, embracing myself for what would happen during the celebration, good or not.

And walking off into the distance, looking to my left and right I saw people in ragged clothes with their cattle, and I saw the local butcher, Billy. He was chopping pieces of beef with his big, horrifying butcher knife. And I saw a young mother, about in her early 20s, shushing a crying infant in her arms.

And then, I saw a few of my classmates. There was Blake, Saline, Butch, Pat, and Miranda. Walking with each other in their unusually fancy clothes, walking to school, and then, when I looked forward, my school was in sight, and many other kids were walking there. Ready and dressed up for the grand celebration.

I smiled and crossed my fingers.

 _I hope this is going to be a good day for all of us.._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

I kept on walking to the school, it was only 5 meters away from me now, and then, I felt something wrong. It was Kale and his two best friends, but then I noticed he was holding hands with a girl?

But then I recognized that the girl was Alicia.

Her hair was blonde with a few dark highlights in it, and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires.

And her dress was a hot pink color with light pink fabric roses on it.

And her heels were hot pink too.

And man, for all I knew, she was literally one of the most popular girls in my school. She always got the attention of many boys, and she is one of the biggest bitches. No wonder why Alicia and Kale make a 'good' couple.

I crossed my arms, sighed, and rolled my eyes. I wasn't really into dating and relationships, but who knows? Someday I might need to form a good relationship to survive, because in Faction 5 you'd get harassed if you didn't get married by 30 years old and they would call you a _deforma_ and guys would do really bad things to you, and some of them I didn't want to describe.

But then I saw Kale grabbing Alicia, his hands on her waist, and he pulled her closer to him, about to give her a kiss, but then, he saw me and stopped grabbing her.

And before I realized, Kale, his friends, and Alicia walked up to me.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Kale pushed me backwards and I tried to not look at him. "You are literally the biggest freak in this school, Tracie, you don't have any friends and nobody likes you, because they think you're a filthy monster." Kale and his friends and even Alicia laughed.

"Do you really think that's funny?" I responded.

They all nodded.

"Well, if you think that's funny, then I don't think you guys are fit to be comedians." I shrugged.

[wip]


End file.
